


JJ Style Week 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Tagged Per Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of ficlets for JJStyle WeekDay 1: FriendsDay 2: Favorite RelationshipDay 3: ChildhoodDay 4: CrossoverDay 5: CharityDay 6: HobbiesDay 7: Free DayDay 8: Birthday





	1. Day 1 - Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ's feeling bad about winning the bronze medal the way he did - especially over his good friend Otabek, who deserved it more than he did. Yuuri comes to help him deal.
> 
> Tags: Friendship

After the Grand Prix Finals, JJ hid in the bathroom. The bronze medal around his neck felt much heavier than it should have. It didn’t belong on him. It belonged on Otabek. JJ didn’t deserve it after the short program he’d had. Otabek hadn’t made any major mistakes, not like he had.

Since Otabek had moved back home, he and JJ hadn’t kept in touch, but when he was in Canada, Otabek and JJ had been good friends. That just made it that much worse; this was someone he’d wanted to do well that he’d stolen the medal from. Otabek wanted it for Kazakhstan, and even though he wanted gold, bronze still would have meant so much to him. Otabek wouldn’t file any kind of protest or inquiry into the judging, though, because that wasn’t who Otabek was.

“JJ?” A soft voice cut into his thoughts. Yuuri. The guy who’d just set the world record for the free skate. What was he here for? They barely knew each other. “Are you in there?”

“I’m here. What is it?”

“I just wanted to congratulate you. I know how hard it is to skate after having an epic meltdown on the ice, and for you to come out and hit that quad loop? I’m impressed.”

That’s right. Yuuri had been at the Finals the year before. Yuuri had been the favorite to win bronze at the Finals the year before. Thanks to his meltdown, JJ had gotten it. He’d been proud of it, but here was Yuuri, reminding him that his bronze last year was a fluke, too.

No. That was the wrong Yuuri. Yuri Plisetsky would be rubbing it in. Yuuri Katsuki meant it the way it sounded – he was sympathetic about the meltdown and happy to see him recover so well. “Thanks, Yuuri. You had a good comeback, too. Congratulations on your record.”

“You’re still going to marry Isabella, right? Even though you didn’t win gold here?”

“Of course. I love her. The gold medal would have been nice, but Bella’s love? That’s the biggest prize I’ve ever won and I am not letting it get away for anything.” JJ smiled fondly. Then it occurred to him why Yuuri might be asking. “I’m sure Viktor feels the same way about you. If he’s enough of an idiot to not marry you over 12 hundredths of a point, call me, I’ll beat some sense into him. JJ style.”

“Thanks.” Yuuri laughed, but his smile was so much more genuine now. “Good luck at Four Continents.”

“You too.” JJ got to his feet. “Hey, have you seen Otabek?”

“No. He’s probably either doing the same thing you were or off somewhere with Yuri. Want me to ask Yuri?”

“Nah, Otabek’s been waiting a long time for the chance to hang out with the kid, not worth interrupting. I’ll see him tomorrow at the exhibition.”

“Huh? They only just met here, didn’t they?”

“Nah, they met years ago at some ballet thing. Otabek’s been chasing him ever since.”

“He’s not hard to find…”

“No, like, working his ass off to be good enough to meet Yuri on equal footing. I’m glad he didn’t wait to see if he medaled… although for all I know that may have been the plan and those Angels just forced his hand.”

“Yuri’s Angels are scary. I’m glad I don’t have fans like them.”

“JJ’s Girls are usually much better behaved, but then, they’re also older on average, and I’ve got Isabella. I don’t get the crazies thinking they have a chance with me if they can just prove they love me more than anyone.”


	2. Day 3 - Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Isabella Through The Years
> 
> Tags: childhood, not exactly a storybook romance, first kiss
> 
> Implied one-sided Otayuri crush (Otabek), implied one-sided Leoji crush (Leo)

~2 years old~

Those blocks were HIS! He didn’t know who this girl was, and he didn’t care. Those blocks? Were his!

He took them back. She cried. His mom and some strange woman came. “Jean, dear. You need to learn to share! Isabella can play with the blocks now, and you can play with them later. Here, why don’t you play with the xylophone, hmm? You love the xylophone.”

He did love the xylophone, but that wasn’t the point! HIS blocks. He would hate this stupid girl forever.

~5 years old~

The best thing about school is that he was away from Andrée and Cécile. He loved his sisters. He did. He just needed time away from them, particularly Cécile and her screaming.

The worst thing about school was there were still other kids. One in particular, a girl called Isabella, drove him crazy. He couldn’t say why he didn’t like her. He just didn’t. She annoyed him.

At the end of the year, he was glad to not have to see her again for months. Cécile had stopped screaming as much, especially at night, and Andrée was adorable and nothing like the girl at school.

~10 years old~

She was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen. Her name was Isabella. It sounded like music to him. She was in his class at school, and she was the smartest girl in the class.

She wouldn’t talk to him.

It broke his heart. He had no idea why she wouldn’t talk to him. She seemed funny, and nice, and everyone in the whole class loved her, and he swore to himself that by the end of the year, he would be friends with her.

By the end of the year… he was not friends with her.

~15/16 years old~

JJ was starting to get a little famous. He was obviously talented, and his parents planned to send him to America to train with another coach for the summer. He was going to miss his family – Andrée and Cécile had been joined by Gabriel, Thérèse, and Claude, and so far, all of them were skaters except Gabriel, who was a skater but hockey instead of figure skating. He was going to miss his friends. He was going to miss Isabella, who he had not yet managed to convince to be his friend.

In America, he met Leo and Otabek. Leo was very close to his own age, Otabek a little younger, but they were skaters who would be competing against him pretty much their whole careers. The three boys quickly became fast friends, discovering a shared love of music in addition to skating.

Otabek even understood the determination to make someone into a friend. In his case, it was a Russian skater he was a little obsessed with. Leo thoroughly mocked both of them.

When JJ got back, he stayed in contact with Leo and Otabek, both of whom were now teasing him about his inability to convince a girl to be friends with him. He couldn’t even shut Otabek up anymore by teasing him about his inability to even talk to his little Russian. Otabek, it would seem, no longer got embarrassed by that.

~16 years old~

At the beginning of the school year, JJ nearly died of shock when Isabella smiled at him. He was even more shocked when she sat with him at lunch. His brain shut down entirely when she spoke. “JJ, would you go on a date with me?”

He must have answered, and obviously he said yes, because he found himself taking her to dinner that Friday after skating practice. And the next Friday. Leo had been very thoroughly quiet ever since JJ had mentioned the second date. Around the same time, JJ noticed Leo had a new social media friend, a Chinese skater that his pal Phichit had pointed his way. JJ and Otabek agreed that there was no way it was coincidence, and started teasing the crap out of Leo for his new crush.

By Christmas, the only Fridays they hadn’t gone out somewhere were Fridays where JJ was gone to compete somewhere. She’d brought him home and introduced him to her family, and he’d done the same with his. It still broke his brain when he got back to school and his buddies asked if he and his girlfriend had done anything special over the break. Girlfriend? When had that happened?

Their next date, JJ asked. “Are you my girlfriend?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be top of our class? How do you do it, being that dense?” Isabella hugged his arm as she walked beside him. “It’s a good thing you’re a good skater, because if that’s your power of observation, you’d never make it in a normal job.”

“Well, it’s just, if you were my girlfriend… shouldn’t I have kissed you by now?”

Isabella stopped suddenly, and her grip on JJ’s arm made him stop. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask. I know you’re religious and all, and I wasn’t sure what the rules were for kissing.”

“Oh.” JJ felt a little silly. “May I kiss you now?”

“Yes.”

JJ tried. It was kind of awkward. Noses were complicated. Was it okay to use tongue on a first kiss? What did you do with your tongue anyway? This was not as easy as it looked in the movies!

Isabella didn’t seem to know either, which was a relief of sorts. She giggled as they pulled back after finally managing to do.. something. “We’ll figure it out. It can’t be that hard.”


	3. Day 4 - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts? In MY ice rink?  
> It's more likely than you might think!
> 
> Tags: Supernatural crossover, skating injuries

For once in his life, JJ did not want to skate.

It was hard to get yourself up to skate after every single skater before you went down. Third jump of the program, no matter what the jump actually was, combo or otherwise, every single skater came down, hit the ice, and couldn’t finish the program because of an injury to the ankle of their landing foot.

Once, that was a terrible accident. Twice, freaky coincidence. Thrice, something weird was going on. When it happened to an entire group…

In the break between groups one and two, they’d sent people out to examine the ice. Everyone in group one was asked to allow their skates to be examined. Everyone in group two had their skates examined as well.

The investigation turned up absolutely nothing, so the officials had decided to have the competition proceed. JJ had volunteered to go first in his group. A king didn’t show fear! That didn’t mean he didn’t feel it as he took off his blade guards and headed for center ice.

“Get down!”

JJ turned and saw two men barreling at him. One had a gun pointed at him, the other carried an iron bar in one hand and had a paper in the other. He occasionally glanced at the paper as he spat out Latin faster than JJ had ever heard it spoken – not surprising, the rare times anyone bothered using Latin at his church they went slowly “out of respect for the sacredness” and also because they were not exactly in practice.

The man with the gun was the one who’d shouted. He stepped out onto the ice and threw JJ down when JJ didn’t get down on his own. When JJ looked up, something was rushing over their heads toward the big guy. “Sammy! Look out!”

The big guy looked up at his companion’s shout, and swung the iron bar through the… thing… person… whatever it was. He didn’t even pause his Latin as he nodded toward his friend. Coworker? Whatever they were.

The smoke was reforming when Sammy stopped. “Dean! Shoot now!”

Dean got up as best he could, considering he was on ice, and took the shot. JJ slammed his hands over his ears and buried his face in the ice. Dean tapped him on the shoulder. “You’re good. Should be okay to skate, bitch that was hurting everyone’s gone now. My brother and I got her.”

“Um… thanks?”

“You’re welcome.”

JJ went to the side of the rink. He figured there’d be some kind of investigation, at the very least, and there was no reason for him to stay on the ice the whole time.

His phone rang. He stared at it in confusion. Why was Christophe Giacometti calling him? “Chris?”

“What the hell is my boyfriend doing in America?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sam Winchester](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/07/3f/4c/073f4c09af5219c4b49820325b76770d--puppy-dog-eyes-moose.jpg)   
>  [Chris's Mystery Man](https://68.media.tumblr.com/15467961c1bf961fd8dd3f0515688300/tumblr_inline_ojyw5d6hQw1uakk9h_500.png)


	4. Day 5 - Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ wins a bet with Otabek, and now Otabek and Yuri are coming along on a charity project. JJ refuses to tell them what it is, making Yuri quite upset.
> 
> Tags: volunteer work, Grumpy Kitten Yuri, Otayuri

Of course, JJ did all the typical things. He signed programs and stuffed animals and other memorabilia and donated them to charity auctions. He took the stuffed animals thrown to him on the ice to hospitals or schools or daycares for kids. He worked with Habitat for Humanity in the summer. He taught free or low-cost skating lessons for kids. He gave a good chunk of his prize winnings to the Church.

Those were all expected. The one no one expected was JJ’s actual favorite – and one that, in keeping with the teachings of Christ – no one ever really knew he did.

It had started when he lost a bet with a rinkmate, who got to pick a two-week charity project. JJ had gone back every year since, and this year, he’d made a bet with one of his best friends. JJ won – therefore Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin had to join him this year.

JJ refused to tell them anything about where they were going, other than that it was in South Africa so that they could arrange whatever vaccinations or documents they needed. He handled all the application and paperwork other than that.

They met up in Almaty. “This better not be lame, Maplehead,” Yuri grumbled. “Bad enough I’ve gotta spend two weeks with you, we better be doing something cool.”

Otabek kissed Yuri’s forehead. “Do you think I’d have made the bet with JJ if I thought you’d hate the whole thing?”

“No, because if it sucks, I just might break up with you for trapping me into this with you. Hear that, JJ?”

“I hear you. And I promise, if you hate it, you can make me do whatever it was Beks was going to do to me if he won. I’m that confident.”

“You’re that arrogant, you mean. South Africa. You realize you’re taking me away from, like, the two weeks it actually gets warm in St Petersburg, and making me go somewhere it’s winter?”

“I realize. I think you’ll find it’s worth it.”

Yuri spent the entire flight complaining or sleeping. Otabek breathed a sigh of relief when Yuri climbed into his lap and closed his eyes. Once Yuri was asleep, Otabek smiled apologetically at JJ. “Sorry about him.”

“No you’re not. You think he’s hilarious.”

“He is hilarious. I keep wondering when he’ll remember that the bet only forced me into this and he came because he didn’t want me going without him.”

“You’re going to be awesome at this. It’s not often they get someone who’s got experience like yours.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m not saying more in case the kitten’s not as asleep as he’s pretending to be. He’s devious that way.”

Otabek rolled his eyes and held Yuri a little tighter.

On the ground, Yuri was still in a foul mood, but that cleared up as soon as he saw the sign JJ started toward. “No way.”

JJ didn’t bother to hide his amused smile. “You really don’t have any faith in me, do you, kitten?”

“No. Not at all. But sometimes, you come through anyway.” JJ could have sworn Yuri was literally glowing as the three of them got into the SUV that would take them to the big cat sanctuary where they’d be volunteering for the next two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://www.workingabroad.com/projects/south-africa-big-cat-sanctuary-volunteer#tab_4648) is where they went.


	5. Day 6 - Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ's hobbies are mostly dictated by circumstance.

JJ didn’t have much in the way of hobbies. Between school, skating, his charity work, and looking after six younger brothers and sisters, he just didn’t have time.

Thérèse was the most creative of his sisters. The stories she came up with for her Barbies were almost never reruns of stories he’d heard from the older girls. JJ, Claude, and Marie-Rose would contribute, but Thérèse was clearly the leader of the Barbie Club. JJ started encouraging her to write her stories down, and now, it was unusual to see her without a notebook and pencil nearby. There had even been a couple complaints from teachers about her writing stories instead of doing her math work.

Makeup wasn’t a hobby, it was a professional concern. Same with hair. That Andrée loved having him as a test subject for new products, techniques, and YouTube tutorials just made it that much better. And if JJ spent some of his rare free time looking for stuff for her to try, well, again. Professional concern. If you don’t look good, you lose performance points.

Gabriel was in a phase where he was “too cool” for “girly” things. He even protested having to go skate with Thérèse. Andrée didn’t have to skate, why did he? Never mind that Andrée had been born with spina bifida and struggled to walk or run like a normal person. Never mind that he had to be strong to lift Thérèse, or throw her. So for bonding time with the older of his brothers, they took martial arts lessons together, and sparred in the back yard.

Claude was easier. He wasn’t throwing tantrums about not being a girl, he just went along with anything. Sometimes, JJ wondered if he actually had any hobbies of his own, or if he just did whatever Gabriel or Thérèse wanted him to. Then, one day, he found Claude sitting in his favorite hiding spot with a pad of paper and an art kit. Claude made him promise not to tell anyone about his art, but in exchange, he let JJ look at it. JJ was impressed – his little brother was very good. After that, he made sure that the art supplies stayed full and that no one bothered Claude when he disappeared for a couple hours.

Marie-Rose was only three, so who knew what she would grow into. Other than a skater, of course. They all were. Except Andrée. And even she skated, just not anywhere near a competitive level. Another artist, like Claude? Writer like Thérèse? Sports enthusiast like Gabriel? Something all her own? JJ looked forward to finding out.

Cécile, though… she was JJ’s favorite to hang out with. Phase or not, she wanted to be just like Joan Jett only with figure skating as well. He’d introduced her to the band he worked with for Theme of King JJ, and they’d taken off, teaching her everything about being in a rock band. She’d announced her retirement plan – write enough music while she was skating that she could get a band together and get a recording contract and go on tour without having to worry for at least three albums. JJ could be in the band if he wanted. And helped her write the music.

On the very rare occasion when his siblings were all busy with their own thing (or willing to let him choose) and JJ didn’t have homework or skating practice to do, he liked to play chess. It surprised people when they learned about it. Sure, he was a great student, but brains typically weren’t what came to mind when people thought about JJ. He didn’t mind that. It meant that when he suggested a game of chess, a lot of people took him up on it expecting him to suck, and then he got to watch their faces as he wiped the board with them.


End file.
